Calling
by Beastlyyy
Summary: The Great Storm weakend the Clans, and they were recreated as LigerClan, LynxClan and CougarClan. The Warrior Code is no more, and she-cats are ruthlessly fought over by toms. She-cats may only be Queens and Medicine cats. Three young apprentices, must fight for she-cat freedom and start a rebellion. Will they save she-cats living in prison? Or will their calls for help be ignored?
1. Chapter 1

**I am so excited to be starting this story! These Allegiances will be different, and will take longer, so I won't be doing any of the other Clans.**

 **Beta= the leader/ deputy's main she-cat**

 **Soft-tongue = a warrior's main she-cat**

 **Fallen Leaves= other she-cats that the leader/deputy own**

 **Allegiances:**

 **LigerClan**

 **Leader: Cougarstar- sandy coloured tom**

 **She-cats:**

 **Beta- Redbirch- ginger she-cat with beautiful golden eyes and golden tabby stripes**

 **Fallen Leaves-**

 **Daisyfeather-blonde she-cat**

 **Poolripple- silver tabby she-cat**

 **Dovesong- soft white she-cat**

 **Lilyseed- blonde she-cat**

 **Deputy: Stormwing- handsome gray muscular tom**

 **Beta- Blackberryshine- black she-cat**

 **Fallen Leaves:**

 **Mistfeather- pale silver she-cat**

 **Sweetdream- white she-cat with cream dapples**

 **Frecklefur- brown she-cat with tan spots**

 **Medicine Cat: Blackberryshine- black she-cat (Stormwing's Beta)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Beesting- white tom**

 **Soft-tongue- Smallwillow-white she-cat**

 **Apprentice- Moonpaw**

 **Sharpfang- black and white tom**

 **Soft-tongue- Minnowscale- silver dappled she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Bramblepaw**

 **Tigergrowl- dark gray tabby tom**

 **Soft-tongue- Dragonflywing- pure white she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Darkpaw**

 **Sunslash- ginger and white tabby tom**

 **Soft-tongue- Willowfall- pale gray speckled she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Crowpaw**

 **Silverowl- silver tom with dark gray ear tufts**

 **Soft-tongue- Salmontail- tan she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Firepaw**

 **Thistlefang- gray tom**

 **Soft-tongue- Fuzzymoss**

 **Apprentice: Whitepaw**

 **Tom Apprentices:**

 **Firepaw- golden tom with fury red/yellow eyes**

 **Crowpaw- black tom**

 **Bramblepaw- dark gray tabby tom with white spots and brown eyes**

 **Whitepaw- white tom**

 **Darkpaw- dark brown speckled tom**

 **Moonpaw- pale gray tom**

 **Snakepaw- dark gray and white tom**

 **She-cat Apprentice's**

 **Pigeonpaw- beautiful pale and dark gray she-cat with white dapples**

 **Timberpaw- brown dappled she-cat with glossy fur**

 **Swamppaw- gray, black and white she-cat**

 **Graypaw- shaggy gray she-cat**

 **Swanpaw- silver tabby she-cat**

 **Sparkpaw- pale ginger she-cat**

 **Shiverpaw- blonde she-cat**

 **Elders**

 **Wavechaser- dark gray tom**

 **Lilacbloom- blonde she-cat with violet eyes**

"Everyone! Please gather for a warrior ceremony!" Timberpaw was woken from her nap by Cougarstar's yowl.

Every warrior and apprentice padded into the clearing. The elders in CougarClan lost all of his she-cats, except for his Soft-tongue which became an elder with him. A she-cat's training was shared by both Beta's. LigerClan was named after the liger; a huge creature which is half lion half tiger.

Today, Firepaw and Crowpaw were becoming warriors, which also meant two of the she-cat apprentices were becoming Soft-tongues and getting their full names.

In LigerClan, LynxClan and CougarClan, a she-cat became a warrior when she was chosen by a tom to be a Soft-tongue.

Timberpaw knew that Shiverpaw, Swanpaw or her best friend, Pigeonpaw, would be chosen.

Shiverpaw was great with kits, Swanpaw was strong and willing to speak her mind, but Pigeonpaw was by far the most beautiful.

"Crowpaw and Firepaw, you shall be known as Crowcall and Firewing. You shall battle for the she-cat you both want, Shiverpaw" Cougarstar yowled.

Shiverpaw sighed and stepped forward.

The two cats circled eachother and then Firewing lashed out, catching Crowcall's muzzle. He hissed and bowled his brother over. Firewing rolled sideways and bit down on Crowcall's shoulder. He threw him off and slapped his face.

Cougarstar hissed "Enough! Crowcall wins!" He glanced at Shiverpaw.

"Crowcall, what is Shiverpaw's new name?" Crowcall thought hard, and then a name came out of his mouth.

"Shivermoon" he cackled. "Come, dear, we have much to talk about" Shivermoon let out a frail whimper, but followed her new mate out of camp.

"Firewing, who do you want your Soft-tongue to be?"

Firewing raised and eyebrow, and then his gaze landed on Swanpaw.

"I will take her" he paused, "Swanfeather" Swanfeather was a shy, sweet she-cat, and she cowered under the large tom's gaze.

He leaped on her, grabbing her scruff and dragging her into the forest.

Swanfeather gaze one last pleading look at Timberpaw, before she was pulled out of camp.

Shivermoon and Swanfeather were pregnant within a moon, and Tmberpaw just got angrier every second.

"Um, Timberpaw? Are you alright?" Pigeonpaw meowed, pale blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"What? Oh. No. I'm not. How can we possibly just stand around as she-cats are getting brutally-"

"Okay!" Swamppaw broke in abruptly. "Look, Timberpaw, we disagree with what Firewing and Crowcall did, too, but we are _she-cats!_ We can't do anything about anything those tom's decide to do with their Soft-tongues". She said, flicking her tail to where a nicer tom named Beesting, sat sharing tongues with Smallwillow, his Soft-tongue that he didn't _abuse._

 _They actually love eachother,_ Timberpaw thought; _I wish every cat in LigerClan was like that._

"Hey, gorgeous" Bramblepaw meowed, licking Pigeonpaw between the ears.

"Bramblepaw!" Pigeonpaw purred, licking the tom back.

"My ceremony is coming soon, I already have a beautiful name for you" Pigeonpaw purred, but doubt flickered in her eyes as Bramblepaw padded away.

"I don't know, you guys. What if Bramblepaw loses the battle?" She fretted.

Pigeonpaw was constantly flirted with by the tom apprentices. "Then he will fight for you! Bramblepaw loves you, Pigeonpaw, he won't let you go without a fight" Timberpaw reassured.

Pigeonpaw smiled weakly, and continued to eat her squirrel.

Timberpaw groaned. _Bramblepaw won't let you go without a fight, just like I won't be won as a trophy!_

 **Okay! The first chapter is done! Please review and tell me what you think! There will be a trivia question next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, on to Chapter 2!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **The Tree That Fell Silent: Never heard of them.**

 **KittySparkfrost: Thanks!**

 **Fallenmist of EclipseClan: Sure! It is always hard to try and find kit names.**

 **Wolfheart the Betrayed: I know, but I had to give a twist! Pigeonpaw, Timberpaw and Swamppaw will- never mind, actually.**

 **Frostflight4: They will be getting them soon! Possibly next chapter or the chapter after!**

Pigeonpaw gathered pawfuls of moss to bring back to Blackberryshine. "Hurry, Pigeonpaw! We don't have all day! We still have to catch at least three pieces of prey if we want to eat tonight!" Redbirch snapped.

She was a kind she-cat, but Cougarstar treated her terribly. She had only been a warrior for about two moons, and Cougarstar had battled Stormwing for her.

Pigeonpaw couldn't get Bramblepaw off her mind. But she also couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if another tom won her. Most she-cats would love to be beautiful.

She hated it.

Every tom followed her around, drooling all over her tail.

She wasn't ready for kits, and Timberpaw was right. She would never admit it, but her dappled friend kept sneaking out of camp, saying she was going hunting. Pigeonpaw knew that it had something to do with rebellion, though.

"Pigeonpaw! Come on!" Grabbing the moss, Pigeonpaw padded back to camp to give the moss to Beesting.

She followed Redbirch back into the forest, keeping pace with her until they got to the lake.

"Redbirch? Do you… Love Cougarstar?"

Redbirch let out a sigh, and her eyes softened. "No, Pigeonpaw, I don't. Maybe it's because his kin destroyed the Warrior Code. But I can't love him"

"I- I don't want to live my life like this!" The beautiful apprentice wailed. Redbirch stroked Pigeonpaw's flank. "I know. Hush, dear, it will be alright" the young Beta soothed. Pigeonpaw sniffed, she and Redbirch sat there for a few heartbeats, and then caught three pieces of prey before heading back to camp.

Pigeonpaw grabbed three pieces of prey, one for her, and each of the elders.

"Well hello 'paw, what brings you here?" Lilacbloom sat up from where she was sharing tongues with Waverunner. They were another couple in the Clan that actually loved eachother.

"I-I want to here about how the Warrior Code was destroyed" she murmured. The two elders exchanged uneasy glances, and then Lilacbloom sighed.

"Very well. Long ago, the Dark Forest created a storm. This storm was later known as the Great Storm. The leader of the Dark Forest, Mapleshade, found a way to send three cats from the Dark Forest down to earth to re-live greatness.

She chose herself, Brokenstar, and a ruthless cat named Thistleclaw to take over.

The three's plan worked, and Maplestar, Thistlestar, and Brokenstar re-created the Clans. They destroyed the Warrior Code, and created LigerClan, LynxClan and CougarClan. Cats started meeting each other at borders, and fought endlessly over she-cats. Kits were being born by force, and Maplestar and Thistlestar had a kit named Cougarkit.

He grew into a warrior, Cougarshade, and then followed in his father's pawsteps to bloodshed and leadership.

I was a kit, when this all happened. Waverunner promised me he would always fight for me, I have seen many things in my day, I watched Thistlestar die, his wave of power over, and Screechstar rule. After his death came Cougarstar, who has ruled us with no mercy. A cat named Grassblade was deputy, once, but Cougarstar killed him so Stormwing, his cousin, could have a second spot at fighting for deputy" Lilacbloom sighed.

"There was four Clans once, RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan and WindClan. But they were create into three, and life will _never_ be the same".

Pigoenpaw sighed and said thanks to the elders before padding out of the den.

"I want her as my she-cat!" she looked across the clearing to see Cougarstar circling Stormwing.

"You have never shown interest in Frecklefur!" His cousin snapped.

"Yes, but you nearly have the same amount of Fallen Leaves as me!" He curled his lips in a snarl, revealing sharp white fangs.

"I challenge you to a fight for Frecklefur!" Cougarstar hissed. Stormwing shook his head.

"No. It is not worth it" Cougarstar scoffed "That's what I though!"

"Frecklefur! You belong to me now" Frecklefur flattened her ears to her head and padded towards Cougarstar with her tail dragging along the dusty ground.

Pigeonpaw shook her head. _This is so wrong…_ Suddenly, a thought hit Pigeonpaw hard in the head, and she ran to the apprentice's den to get Timberpaw and Swamppaw.

 _Revenge will be sweet…_

 **There you have it! The second chapter of Calling is finished! I have decided that I** _ **will**_ **be making a sequel to Cursed, so updates will be going back and forth!**

 **For the trivia question:**

 **Who is Breezepelt's half sister's blind brother's foster father's mate's sister's father's, sister's half brother?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! The trivia answer was:**

 **Scourge or Socks! (Depending o which way you looked at it)**

 **Congrats to:**

 **NightmareTheFoxWitch**

 **PikeNerd6**

 **LunaNight9**

 **Frostflight4**

 **Copper0622**

 **PopCat**

 **And Briarthorn!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **PopCat: Thanks!**

 **Frostflight4: You will find out in this chapter!**

 **Onto Chapter 3!**

"Mouse dung!" Swamppaw cursed as she stepped on a twig. The mouse she was stalking scampered away.

"Swamppaw!" Redbirch hissed "Watch your language!"

Swamppaw flattened her ears. She knew she shouldn't have cursed in front of her mentor.

Redbirch was stressed out. She was expecting kits, and since Blackberryshine was a medicine cat, she was in charge of every single she-cat apprentice until she absolutely _had_ to move to the nursery.

"I'm sorry, Redbirch" Swamppaw meowed.

Her mentor sighed, "I am to, I shouldn't have snapped" she cleared her throat. "We should get back to the others" she flicked her tail to where Pigeonpaw and Timberpaw waited.

The thought of her friends made her tingle with excitement, and she thought back to last night.

 _Swamppaw padded through the forest with Pigeonpaw and Timberpaw at her sides._

 _The trio said nothing until they were outside LigerClan territory._

" _So? Why did you bring us out here?" Timberpaw demanded_ _ **.**_

" _I am sick of it. We are not prizes to be won by toms!" Pigeonpaw meowed "We will start a rebellion group. It will be called Panther-"_

" _Why? It's not like we can ambush the Clans! They would know us by scent and appearance!" Swamppaw broke in abruptly._

" _I was going to say, we would cover ourselves in mud for battles. They wouldn't know what we look like and it would cover our scent" Pigeonpaw continued._

" _The only thing we need to decide is who to trust"_

 _By the end of the night, the three she-cats had devised a plan._

" _Shivermoon, Redbirch, Swanfeather, Lilacbloom, Graypaw, Sparkpaw, Wavechaser, Blackberryshine, Dragonflywing, Bramblepaw, Whitepaw, Smallwillow, and Beesting are who is going to be in Panther"_

" _Are you positive we can trust Beesting, Bramblepaw, Whitepaw and Wavechaser?" Swamppaw asked._

 _Pigeonpaw nodded "of course! Beesting refuses to have any other she-cats, and Wavechaser always complains about how he hates these new rules, Whitepaw is Timberpaw's brother and Bramblepaw loves me! Besides, we need strong toms!" she insisted._

" _Okay, remember the plan. We tell Redbirch tomorrow…"_

"Swamppaw! You knew about this?" Redbirch snapped the young apprentice from her daze. She realized Pigeonpaw had been telling Redbirch the plan.

Swamppaw nodded "yes. Now are you in or out?" Redbirch narrowed her eyes.

"In. But I swear, if anything happens to my kits-" "Nothing will happen" Timberpaw cut in, resting her tail on Redbirch's shoulders.

She chuckled "I still can't believe a trio of eight moon old apprentices came up with this idea!"

"Actually, it was all Pigeonpaw" Timberpaw said, making her friend swell with pride.

"Alright, I have to hurry, though, Bramblepaw, Darkpaw and Snakepaw's warrior ceremonies are soon"

The four padded into to camp just a Cougarstar yowled for a Clan meeting.

Pigeonpaw snagged a spot beside Bramblepaw, while Swamppaw went to sit with her sister.

Cats usually forgot that Swamppaw, Shivermoon and Pigeonpaw were sisters. They looked nothing alike, and their personalities were all different.

Timberpaw's brother was Whitepaw, who was very timid and hated being in control of she-cats, Panther would be a perfect fit for him.

"I am worried for my kits" Shivermoon mewed "their father is terrible, and I don't want them to be apprenticed at one moon old!" Swamppaw thought back to when Cougarstar had forced her and her siblings to train at a moon.

Swamppaw rested her tail on Shivermoon's shoulders as Cougarstar yowled the three new warrior names.

"You shall now be known as Darkstorm, Snakehiss and Bramblestripe. Since you all want different she-cats, there will be no battle"

"Bramblestripe! Darkstorm! Snakehiss!"

"Bramblestripe, what will Pigeonpaw's name be?"

"Pigeonsong" he said with no hesitation. Pigeonsong purred, clearly happy with her name.

"They love eachother!" Shivermoon hissed, envy flickering in her green gaze.

"They are in love while I'm pregnant at eight moons old!"

"Snakehiss, what is Timberpaw's new name?" Timberpaw gasped, Snakehiss was a violent, rough tom.

"Timbershine" he cackled.

"And finally, Darkstorm, what is Swamppaw's new name?"

Swamppaw breathed a sigh of relief. Darkstorm wasn't that bad.

"Swampsnow" he said, almost sweetly.

Swampsnow smiled. _Swampsnow… that is a beautiful name._

Redbirch whispered something into Cougarstar's ear, and he nodded.

"I am organizing a Night Hunt! Shivermoon, Redbirch, Swanfeather, Lilacbloom, Graypaw, Sparkpaw, Wavechaser, Blackberryshine, Dragonflywing, Bramblestripe, Whitepaw, Smallwillow, and Beesting, please meet me at the camp enterance"

The cats chosen padded to the entrance, and Redbirch led them through the forest.

Swampsnow padded beside Shivermoon, who's belly was slightly bigger.

"I don't want to have these kits!" Shivermoon hissed. Swampsnow's eyes filled with sympathy.

"You have to raise them to be like their mother. We can't afford more cats like Crowcall in an already terrible Clan"

Shivermoon stiffened "Quiet! Someone may hear" Swampsnow shook her head.

"That won't matter soon"

The group of cats came to a small clearing, which was outside of LigerClan territory.

"Everyone! Listen up! We have gathered you, because we feel like what tom's are doing is wrong. If you can here my voice right now, it means you have been chosen to be in the rebellion group called Panther. We must spread the word around the Clans. Raise your tail if you are in" Pigeonsong yowled.

Every tail went up immediately.

"Great! Now, we must decide on a leader. I think more than anyone, that Redbirch should lead us!" Every cat murmured their agreement.

"Thank you, I believe there should be no deputy. The role shall be continued on through kin"

The following day was simply spent figuring out codes. Word of Panther had spread through the Clans, and some she-cats and their mates had managed to escape.

Panther was official.

 **Yay! Now for some Panther Allegiances.**

 **Panther**

 **Leader: Red- ginger she-cat with beautiful golden eyes and golden tabby stripes**

 **Healer: Blackberry- black she-cat**

 **Warriors:**

 **Willow- white she-cat (formerly Smallwillow)**

 **Apprentice: Spark**

 **Bee- white tom**

 **Dragonfly- white she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Gray**

 **Bramble- dark gray tabby tom with white spots and brown eyes**

 **Pigeon- beautiful dark and pale gray she-cat with white dapples**

 **Timber- brown dappled she-cat with glossy fur**

 **Swamp- gray, black and white she-cat**

 **Mouse- gray tabby she-cat**

 **Apprentice: Sparrow**

 **Thorn- brown tom (former loner)**

 **Thrush- pale gray tom**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Spark- pale ginger she-cat**

 **Gray- shaggy gray she-cat**

 **Sparrow- black tom**

 **Queens:**

 **Red- pregnant with Cougarstar's kits**

 **Shiver- blonde she-cat, pregnant with Crowcall's kits**

 **Swan- silver tabby she-cat, pregnant with Firewing's kits**

 **Elders:**

 **Lilac- blonde she-cat with violet eyes**

 **Wave- dark gray tom**

 **There we go! For this Chapter's Trivia:**

 **Which cat would you want to bring back to life:**

 **Mapleshade**

 **Sorreltail**

 **Scourge**

 **Firestar**

 **Dustpelt**

 **Ferncloud**

 **Tigerstar**

 **Hawkfrost**

 **Other (Tell me who!)**

 **I would also LOVE for some constructive criticism and for you guys to tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers! I am so sorry this update took so long, I have been very busy but now I should have time to update more often! Here are the results from last chapter's trivia:**

 **Mapleshade: 3**

 **Sorreltail: 3**

 **Scourge: 1**

 **Firestar: 1**

 **Dustpelt: 0**

 **Ferncloud: 3**

 **Tigerstar: 0**

 **Hawkfrost: 0**

 **Mosskit (other): 3**

 **All kits who died (other): 3**

 **Spottedleaf (other): 3**

 **Bluestar (other): 1**

 **Stonefur (other): 1**

 **Thistleclaw (other): 1**

 **Hollyleaf (other): 2**

 **Thanks so much! And I have decided that this will be a mini story, so here is the last chapter! And after a lot of thought, there will be no sequel to Cursed…**

 **I am working on another mini story at the moment, and after I am going to start one about… You'll see!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **XxMewxX: Thanks so much!**

 **Frostflight4: ya, I was kinda debating on if I should or not!**

 **Lionwolf: I'm glad ;)**

 **Wolfheart the Betrayed: That will be explained in this chapter.**

 **Onto chapter 4!**

Cougarstar's tail flicked angrily. It had been four moons, why hadn't Redbirch returned?

He didn't care about the others as long as his precious Beta came back.

 **Pigeon's POV**

"Blue! Stop pulling your sister's whiskers! Hawk! You better not have hit her!" Pigeon chuckled as she watched Red fuss over her kits, Blue, Hawk, and Fern.

Bramble found his way over to her, and dropped a sparrow in front of her.

"You haven't eaten all day" Pigeon pushed it away. "I'm not that hungry, we can share".

Bramble fixed her with a hard gaze, but eventually sighed in defeat.

"Are you nervous?" Bramble asked.

Pigeon nodded.

Tonight they were going on a mission to LynxClan to retrieve two kits.

Their mother had died the two days earlier, and Red had insisted on sending Bramble, Pigeon, Timber and Swamp to go get them.

"You will be alright," he promised, licking her cheek.

Pigeon hated to admit it, but since she was expecting kits of her own, she had volunteered to raise the two. She was worried about not being a good mother.

She sighed and gazed across camp. A former rogue, Ash, was sitting with her mate, Sparrow. They were watching their four- moon old kits, Splash, Pounce and Pebble practice their battle moves.

Pigeon chuckled as Pebble, the Healer apprentice, lost her balance and fell onto her father.

"You will be a great mother," Bramble purred. Pigeon smiled, nuzzling her mate.

"Thank you, I am so exci-" She was cut off by Red's yowl for the Kit Patrol.

The two cats made their way to Red's den, a large willow tree that had been hollowed out.

"Good luck, we will fetch a patrol for you if you aren't back by Moonhigh"

 **Swamp's POV**

LynxClan camp shone under the moonlight, and the patrol Swamp was leading padded through the Dirtplace tunnel.

Swamp flinched as her mud-caked pelt brushed against the thorns.

Bramble stepped forward, cutting a small whole in the nursery, just big enough for Pigeon to step through. The small queen took a deep breath and leapt through it, careful not to wake the other queen who was curled around a single kit.

Swamp held her breath as Pigeon leaned down and grasped the first kit.

Both of their eyes weren't open, and Pigeon flicked her tail left to let the patrol know they were both she-kits.

The dappled gray queen nursing them peeked one blue eye open and gasped.

"Y-your from Panter!" she whispered "your are taking these kits?" Pigeon lay the kits on the ground and nodded.

"Yes. They will have a better life with us, in Panther-"

"I know all about Panther" the queen cut her off "Perchmouse and I have been talking about joining for moons! Please, take us with you! Smokestar said he was going to kill these two because their mother died!"

Pigeon glanced at her patrol, who nodded eagerly. "What is your name?" 

"Hollywish, I am these kit's aunt. Their names are Sweetkit and Thistlekit. And that" she pointed to the other white queen "is Perchmouse and her kit Stormkit, he is a tom"

Pigeon padded over and nudged Perchmouse awake. "Come on, we are from Panther, and are here to take you there".

Her eyes widened, and she grabbed Stormkit and joined the patrol.

They made it back to camp just as the Moon reached center sky.

"Good, you brought…" she stopped abruptly when she saw Perchmouse, Hollywish and Stormkit.

"They were coming to join us anyway, so we brought them along. This is Perchmouse, Hollywish and Stormkit"

Red smiled "very good. You shall now be known as Perch, Holly and Storm".

 **Timber's POV**

Timber sunk her teeth into a juicy vole, savoring the taste of the sweet meat.

Her mate, Stone, padded forward and sat beside her. "Holly seems to be adjusting perfectly to Panther" he meowed.

Timber nodded in agreement "yes, and so is Storm. He is going to be a great warrior"

"So! We want a turn to be leader!" Timber heard Blue hiss as she padded over.

"Kits? What is wrong?"

Blue stared at Stone and Timber with wide blue eyes.

"So, we are playing a game, and every cat knows that since Fern was first born she is growing up to be leader, but we want to be leader in the game!"

"Fern, why don't you let Blue be the leader for once?" Stone meowed.

Fern sighed " _fine!_ But that doesn't mean I can't brag about it!" Blue rolled her eyes and the two mates padded away.

"Let's going hunting" Stone suggested Timber nodded and padded out of camp.

They weren't half way when they heard a screech "LigerClan is attacking!"

Instantly the two pelted back to camp to find cats there.

Cougarstar and Red were fighting. Cougarstar's warriors were slashing any cat they found, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snakehiss enter the nursery.

She left Stone to fight Darkstorm, and ran across the clearing.

Snakehiss had Fern in his mouth. She was lashing out but missing.

"Drop her!" Timber snarled.

Snakehiss' eyes widened, and then he put the kit down and smirked.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here" he cackled.

"Hello, Timbershine"

Timber hissed, "My name is Timber!" she launched herself at Snakehiss, clawing t his flank. He flipped her over and slashed a paw across her face.

She struggled but he had her pinned. "LigerClan! Retreat!"

He just let out an evil smile. "You were going to be my Soft-tongue. But now, you are _worthless"_

He slid his claws across her throat and ran.

"T-Timber?" Fern squeaked her meow tinted with fear.

"Stone! Blackberry! Pebble! ANYONE!" cats entered entered the den, and Stone ran to her side.

"Timber!" He wailed. Timber could see the faint outline of StarClan cats.

"It is my time. I love you so much, Stone, we would have had a great life together. There is another she-cat for you out there somewhere. Please don't be sad…. Goodbye…"

The last thing she heard was Stone whisper, "you will always be my one and only love".

 **I recently read Sold, about a girl who is sold into prostitution. I have also watched videos about how girls are weak, how we can't do anything guys can do, how we throw like girls and are just piles of makeup. Yes, I throw like a girl, because I** _ **am**_ **a girl. Girls can do anything, if you are good at basketball, don't quit, because it is** _ **not**_ **a guy sport. There is no such thing as a guy activity. Believe in yourself and don't let other peoples words hurt you**

 **-Snowmouse**


End file.
